Brazen Beasts, The
The Brazen Beasts are an infamous warband of Khorne Daemonkin Chaos Space Marines that prey upon the followers of the other Chaos Gods. They are known for utilising heavily-armoured Daemon Engines to lead their berserker assaults, leaving behind nothing but mangled corpses and blazing devastation. These roaring, clanking packs of Daemon Engines always lead the charge of the Brazen Beasts. They tear through the enemy like the gouging claws of some almighty monster, leaving behind nothing but mangled corpses and blazing devastation. Following these metal monsters come the Daemonkin, howling praise to Khorne as they carve the Blood God's rune into the bodies of their victims and consecrate the carnage in his name. Warband History warband iconography]] It is not known when the Brazen Beasts were first formed, though they have made a name for themselves. The Brazen Beasts' proclivity for fielding Daemon Engines stems from their worship of the Gorethunder Cohort, which pounds the foe into oblivion with massed batteries of Skull Cannons and rampaging Soul Grinders. Warband Colour Scheme as displayed by Dakmar Vrax, the Flenser of the Eighty-eight Saints]] In imitation of their chosen cohort, the Brazen Beasts have assembled a mighty stable of Forgefiends, Maulerfiends, and Defilers. These they transport deep within the bowels of their Space Hulk, the Oblivion Shadow, the machines' needs attended to by a coven of Warpsmiths. Chief amongst these infernal engines is a mighty Lord of Skulls, a towering war-idol that the Brazen Beasts worship as the Caged God. It is the frenzied visions of this abomination that guide the Brazen Beasts through the void, and lead them to fresh victims for the slaughter. Notable Campaigns Khorne has been worshipped since the galaxy was young. Knowingly or not, every warrior that ever raised a blade has offered the Blood God praise. Still there are few mortals that have proved as fervent or faithful as the Khorne Daemonkin, whose ten thousand year rampage has seen Khorne presented with tribute like never before. *'Heroes Become Beasts (Unknown Date.M37)' - While defending the Fortress of Intolerance against Daemons on the world of Ghahalla, the garrison of Golden Blades Space Marines are overcome by a strange madness. Defacing their war machines with horrific symbols, they use blood rituals to subdue their daemonic assailants and trap them within the tainted vehicles. So are born the first seeds of the Daemonkin who will soon become the Brazen Beasts. *'Assault upon Shenhemesh (Unknown Date)' - During their assault upon Shenhemesh, the Brazen Beasts faced the mighty warhost of Craftworld Ulthwé. The Eldar poured from the Exodite world's webway gate led by four towering Wraithknights. These ghost warriors drove deep into the Daemonkin ranks, annihilating everything in their path. For long moments, it seemed the Brazen Beasts would be wiped out. Then, with a thunderous clatter of ironclad limbs, the Defilers charged. Though many were blasted to scrap, the Daemon Engines swarmed around the towering Wraithknights. Claws crunched through wraithbone, dragging the constructs down even as they tried to leap clear. Cannons thundered point blank into slender helms, and graceful limbs were ripped free. The Defilers tore their foes to pieces in a frenzy of destruction and -- though the battle raged on for several hours more -- any chance for Eldar victory was murdered then and there. *'Sorcerers' Bane (230.M40)' - On the Daemon World of Ylligith Maeraxes, the Brazen Beasts lay siege to the Azure Fortress. The Tzeentchian Sorcerers who defend it wield the unbound fury of the Warp to drive the attackers back, but soon the Beasts' Daemon Engines smash a string of breaches in the fortress' walls. Maulerfiends prowl into the stronghold at the head of pack upon pack of Flesh Hounds, and in a matter of days the Sorcerers are hunted down, their skulls crowning their own battlements for the glory of the Blood God. *'Gods and Monsters (678.M41)' - The Brazen Beasts go to war against the Knights of House Hawkshroud on a death world known only as XIII. Vast war engines duel across the haunted ruinscape, rendering all to rubble. Finally, the Brazen Beasts are victorious after the Caged God slays Hawkshroud's Baron Arcus in a titanic duel. *'Mired in Blood (985.M41)' - The Brazen Beasts face a splinter of Hive Fleet Behemoth on Horos. Though all but exterminated, the Daemonkin are victorious, drowning the planet in Tyranid ichor. Warband Combat Doctrine It is a rare warband that does not contain at least one Daemon Engine, for the lords of the Daemonkin go to great and bloody lengths to secure the service of these infernal engines. However, no warband can match the mighty stable of Daemon Engines kept by the Brazen Beasts. Reports exist of entire armoured spearheads of Defilers scuttling at the head of Brazen Beast offensives, the Daemon Engines smashing everything from their path like the wrath of Khorne himself. None can say what dark pacts the Brazen Beasts have sealed in order to acquire such an overwhelming swarm of Defilers, but the effectiveness of the machines on the attack is undeniable. Warband Artefacts *''Daemonflesh Plate'' - This dark armour pulses with unnatural life, livid red veins visible in the ceramite, granting the wearer unnatural speed and strength. Warband Appearance Warband Colours The Bloodgorged primarily wear maroon coloured Power Armour with a brass trim. Their pauldrons and helmets are painted crimson in colour. Warband Badge The Brazen Beasts' Badge is a crimson Khornate rune upon a bone coloured skull centred upon a field of crimson. Sources *''Imperial Nihilus - Vigilus Ablaze'' (8th Edition), pg. 200 *''Codex Heretic Astartes - Chaos Space Marines'' (8th Edition) (Revised Codex), pg. 51 *''Codex Heretic Astartes - Chaos Space Marines'' (8th Edition), pg. 52 *''Codex: Khorne Daemonkin'' (7th Edition), pp. 27, 31, 34-35, 72, 76, 95-99 Gallery File:Brazen_Beasts_Heretic_Astartes.png|The Brazen Beasts Khorne Daemonkin Warband Colour Scheme as displayed by Barontor of the Bloodied Hilt, summoner of the Great Red Thunder File:Brazen_Beasts_Chaos_Marine_1.png|The Brazen Beasts Khorne Daemonkin Heretic Astartes File:Brazen_Beasts_Chaos_Marine_2.png|A member of The Brazen Beasts Khorne Daemonkin warband Brazen Beasts Chaos Marine 3.png|A member of The Brazen Beasts Khorne Daemonkin warband; Brazen Beasts Chaos Space Marines bear armour the colour of bloodied brass; their red helms and shoulder guards usually display white or bone squad markings Brazen Beasts Chaos Marine 4.png|A Khorne Berzerker of the Brazen Beasts Khorne Daemonkin warband Brazen Beasts Termi.png|A Chaos Terminator of the Brazen Beasts Khorne Daemonkin warband; the Khorne Berzerkers and Chaos Terminators of the Brazen Beasts display the same ritual colours as the Chaos Space Marines of their warband Brazen Beasts_Bloodletter.png|The Bloodletters seen fighting alongside the Brazen Beasts have deep red flesh and blades of dark brass. Brazen Beasts Squad Markings.png|The Brazen Beasts mark their squad numbers straight onto their helms with an eight bar tally, either painting them on with the powdered bone of their victims, or carving them directly into the warped ceramite Category:B Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marine Legions Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Khornate Warbands